


Supernova

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Ficlet February 2021 [14]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood and Injury, Character Death Fix, Drabble, Kinda, Light Angst, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, M/M, Prompt Fic, also we never actually see Kanon kill Rhadamanthys it's just heavily implied, well sorta its not like the bronze saints know how to check a pulse that's pretty obvious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29458212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Valentine and Rhadamanthys are too late to stop the Gold Saints from breaching the Wall of Lamentation, but that doesn't mean all hope is lost.
Relationships: Harpy Valentine/Wyvern Rhadamanthys
Series: Ficlet February 2021 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139036
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Supernova

**Author's Note:**

> soz for the babble tags but I speak the truth yo
> 
> Also there are several headcanons in here, so if anything seems weird that's why.

Valentine can barely breathe, scrambling over the stone and rubble to where he feels the highest concentration of Saint Cosmo. His chest aches from the young Pegasus's blows, and he still can't draw a full breath. His ribs are probably broken, and tears gather in his eyes as he drags himself forward. 

Someone grabs him around the waist and he shrieks, before realizing that it's Rhadamanthys, looking beaten to all hell as well. 

"Lord Rhadamanthys," Valentine breathes in a harsh, pained wheeze. He only grunts in reply, propelling them faster towards the mass of Saint Cosmo. It's fine, Valentine understands the rush. The Saints have gathered before the Wall of Lamentation, which is the cornerstone of the Great Seal of Tartarus. If they damage it, there's no telling what might happen. Well, there is. It's going to be a desperate struggle to seal it again before Tartarus rushes forth and consumes the entire Underworld. And once the Underworld is consumed, it will start on the World of the Living, and the Titanomachy will come to pass, along with the destruction of all living things. 

They don't make it in time. They're balanced atop a wall, poised to leap into the fray, when it goes off.  


It's like standing point blank to a supernova. Valentine is rendered completely blind. Rhadamanthys roars in pain and denial. Valentine can feel himself crying, wet steaks down his cheeks, mixing with what's probably blood from his ruined eyes. His breath catches with expanding pressure in his chest in a wet sob. Rhadamanthys covers Valentine's face with a hand, muttering an apology. Valentine shrieks with pain as Rhadamanthys forces their combined Cosmos to repair his eyes. The power of a demigod is not to be underestimated. 

He blinks, vision a little blurry, but rapidly clearing. The Saints are gone, save a few youngsters. Sylphid seems to be trying to follow them inside, and Valentine points weakly. Rhadamanthys calls him to convene with them, and the young Saints slip away into the hole. Minos lands beside them after a second and they all stare grimly at the devastation. There's a flash of nebula-ripple light, and before them rises a vast being made of nebula light and white armor plating like the carapaces of beetles, covered all over with eyes that are swirling spiral galaxies in themselves. Seconds later all of that terrible majesty is scrunched in on itself in a way that makes Valentine's brain go slightly mushy in his skull. 

"Master Prometheus." Rhadamanthys's voice is dripping relief, as he hoists Valentine a little closer to his side. The now human-shaped Titan grins at them. "Can we fix the seal?" He asks urgently. 

"Of course! Rhea has gone to stop the fighting in Elysium and bring them all through, and she has little Persephone with her. We must hold my brethren at bay long enough for that to happen." Prometheus waves a hand at them, and Valentine's finally able to draw an unimpaired breath, though he remains leaning heavily against Rhadamanthys for comfort. They're all healed, and it's good, because this is going to be a fight against the literal end times. 

"Specters! To me!" Rhadamanthys roars, imbuing his voice with Cosmo, and sending the message practically as well. He turns and kisses Valentine before stepping forward to lead the troops, Valentine only a step behind him, as always. The tides are turning. Valentine has faith that they will not fall.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply. If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
